The Cold is Good, Too
by ThroughTheMonsoon
Summary: Naruto finally acknowledges why this is so.


**A/N:** Woohoo again! Started this at 11:48 pm, ended at 12:50 am! Oh, the wonders of insomnia. Reviews would make up for all the dead brain cells that made up this story. May they rest in peace. On another subject, I have this organization called Feed Unicorns Corn Kernels. It will be more than supported if you all review! Any review will be accepted, thank you very much-o.

**WARNING/S: **Yaoi. Yes, this is a real warning. This contains BL/yaoi/shounen-ai. The first degree. Real sweet and schmoopy. Oh, what's that? Schmoopy's not a word? Well, then, I have one thing to say. Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na! Also, I drank a glass of Mountain Dew before writing this so… Ka-Blam!

**DISCLAIMER: **Me no owny. If I did, I'd be real rich, now, wouldn't I? The only things I own are the plot, the word schmoopy and the brain cells I killed for this story. Also, the quotes aren't mine. Obviously, they are age-old sayings that I just wanted to use here. The quote about the smile? It's not mine. It's from a friend named Hanna. She wrote in on a sticky note and stuck it on my guitar. Because I cried that day for no apparent reason. _*cough-really now-cough*_ Also, the quote about the suck-right-back-in thing, it's actually from Big Time Rush. Yes, I watch BTR. What of it?

**THE COLD IS GOOD, TOO**

**By ThroughTheMonsoon**

* * *

><p>We use the term cold.<p>

When you hear the word, you think of things that you aren't comfortable with.

Physically, cold may mean freezing. It may bring up numbness, frostbites and other things that we can't easily nestle with.

But, to begin with, let's ask a simple question.

Is there such a thing as cold?

Of course there is, you may answer.

But Albert Einstein said that there is no such thing as cold. Cold cannot be measured; it cannot be controlled.

The cold we refer to is the absence of heat. There is no such thing as cold, only absence of heat.

But what do you call that feeling when all the warmth is gone? What do you call it when all the happiness and glow you feel vanishes? What is this word that first comes up when you're alone, stripped off of your joy and the feelings you used to always have when you were a kid? What is it that can only be solved by someone or something that makes us feel complete, that makes us feel bubbly and glad and crazy?

Cold, was it?

* * *

><p>Naruto was orphaned when he was just a tiny crying baby. He never deserved such fate, but as a lot of heartbreakers say, life is unfair.<p>

One time, he wondered, is death fair, then?

He grew up alone and unaccepted. People laughed at him, stayed away from him or talked of him behind his back. He never wanted this. Why was life so cruel?

He came to Konoha and promised himself that he will change what the people think of him. Uzumaki Naruto will show all those no-good haters that he will become someone much useful than any of them.

He will become a ninja.

And, damn right, when he's a ninja? They'll all come running for his help. They'll all look up to him. He might even become hokage.

He studied and practiced, trained long and hard just to be a ninja.

Finally achieving his goal, he became one and got to be part of a team.

That team, that team that made him feel for the first time how it was to have a family, that team was Team Kakashi.

Those three people, however unaware they were, they who fought with him and encouraged him, helped him and kept him company, they who reprimanded him and screamed at him for his betterment, those three were his family.

Those three were the ones who first kept him warm and happy.

Kakashi-sensei, who trained them and taught them how to be proper ninjas, was the one he wanted to thank most. He showed them how it was to be an 'honorable ninja,' and had fun while doing it. He told them to endure everything and everyone they encountered if it meant the safety of the people and of the town. He made them realize that being a ninja isn't being a person of your own; it was being a person of the people.

Sakura, she was one of a kind. You will never find anyone like her anytime soon. She was a badass girl who taught Naruto that being alone and being afraid shouldn't stop you from reaching your goals. She taught him that whatever you do, wherever you go and whoever you're with, you must always do your best, and smile. Because a smile will never hurt.

Of course, she also endured fights, feuds and fury with Naruto. She couldn't help but reprimand him whenever she can. She never wanted him hurt, physically and emotionally. She saved Naruto from the world, and from himself. And for that, Naruto wanted to thank her. She was like a sister that he never had.

And then there was Sasuke. Sasuke, who was his forever rival. He, who pushed him beyond his limits and made him better. He, who tested him and bested him and yet always ended up beside him. He, who taught him nothing can stop you from doing what you want to.

And unexpectedly, who showed him the real meaning of love.

Sasuke didn't expect it either. He never assumed any of this would happen. But of course, things happen when you least expect it.

They fought, they battled, they dueled and they warred. And yet, somehow, they ended up together. Maybe it was true, what they said. Maybe it was true that the more you hate, the more you love.

And love, it was damn complicated. Attraction turned to something more – a fire that burns inside you but you can't put out. They tried to ignore it, and they acted as if it was nothing, and at first, it worked, but love…

Just when you thought you were out, it sucks you right back in.

They ended up together. They still fought, but it was never serious. They had fun, they laughed and did stuff couples did (however weird or embarrassing it seemed). Simple stuff like that, Naruto was happy. And when Naruto was happy, Sasuke was, too.

That was the peak of Naruto's life. He was content, filled to the brim with happiness and love. He was on top of the world; he ruled it all. He felt it, the warmth that you'd never feel unless you find your other half.

But the fragile glass that was them started cracking, and nothing could make it better.

That was it. It just goes to show: what goes up must come down.

And then there was more.

Now, don't get me wrong. Sasuke loved Naruto, with all his heart and soul. But it was because of this that he chose to die. To save the one he loved and treasured most.

Naruto. He mourned, he cried and suffered, and he still did. Since then, that untimely death, that improper parting, he was never the same.

* * *

><p>Here he was, in his room, where he need not put up a façade of smiles and laughter. This was where he continued his emotional journey all by himself. This was where he is.<p>

He lifted his hand up, and tried to catch the sunlight sifting through the curtains. On the bed, he lay, under layers and layers of covers and blankets and comforters.

The sun. It was warm. And yet, under these large pieces of cloth, he shivered with the absence of heat.

His emotional frost was slowly getting the better of him, and easily traveled from the inside to the outside.

Cold, was it?

The word that explained precisely how he feels.

How was that word invented? Out of serendipity, or were the people desperately in need of one word that explained how they felt?

He said the word aloud to himself.

_Cold._

_Cold._

_Cold._

The sunlight poured on him now, yet he still shivered. How could he not feel the absolute warmth it offered?

It shouldn't be warm like this. His mom and dad… They were never there. A whole lot of people from his past that he was meant to save, but in the end, failed. They were dead. And Sasuke, he was gone. Forever.

It shouldn't be warm and sunny. The children outside shouldn't be gleeful and noisy. Those people, they shouldn't be happy. It was all unfair.

How could they just drink this all up and never even think of the things he thought of? The warmth… It was impossible. He hated it now.

This was when he started thinking that maybe, just maybe…

"The cold is good, too."


End file.
